Semper Obscuri
by Half-BPrincess
Summary: Flashback to sixth year. Harry and Malfoy. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But this time Harry used a different spell - Semper Obscuri. How can Draco Malfoy change the course of the war on Voldemort, all while curse-afflicted? Read on. NOT SLASH!
1. Standard Deviation

- Chapter 1 -

Standard Deviation

_ Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought _Levicorpus! _and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another - _

_ "No! No! Stop it!" Squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"_

_ There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped over as Malfoy, his face contorted cried, "Cruci-" _[1]

"SEMPER OBSCURI!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, his wand arm waving erratically in the general direction of the other boy.

Malfoy froze for a split second before his body twisted, his back arching so that Harry could see his face contorted in pain. His hands spasm-ed, wand falling to the floor almost in slow motion as his left hard clutched at his chest, and his right hand curled awkwardly, the heel of its palm crushed against his right eye. Malfoy drew a gasping breath then released a tortured scream as his legs collapsed from under him and he tumbled to the ground.

The room went silent then, except for the steady dripping from a collapsed cistern. Harry stood slowly, wand still held tightly in his hand, waiting, just waiting for the ferret to get back up and start cursing. He walked over to the other boy, who still lay on the floor. The only indication Malfoy still lived were the twitches of his limbs that disturbed the small pools of water around him, causing eddies of water to ripple at Harry's feet. Harry, bent down, and reached out his hand, whether to cast a spell, or check for a pulse he wasn't sure.

As it was, when Professor Severus Snape entered the bathroom at full sprint, the first thing he saw was a bedraggled Harry Potter standing over the corpse of his favourite student, his wand held out to desecrate the body, or some other such dastardly, foul thing.

"_Stupefy!" _The man called out. Harry's neck craned around far enough to see the bright red light surround him before the world span out of focus. "I didn't think that two generations of Potters could both cause devastation at Hogwarts to the degree you and your father have." He spat - the last thing Harry heard, and then he gave in to the spinning and the darkness.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Harry came to slowly. His eyes were heavy, and his limbs felt as if they had been filled with lead. He could tell that he was lying down, but it felt as if he still wore his damp school uniform - it had gotten wet when Malfoy had blown up the cistern in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _Malfoy! _Harry thought with a start, _The bathroom! Snape! That curse…_

With a concerted effort, Harry willed his eyelids to open. He breathed in deeply at the sight of the clean white ceiling, and smelt the familiar scent of medicinal potions. He was in the hospital wing then. Harry stayed still, certain that Madam Pomfrey would appear in moments to fuss over him. When no such fussing occurred, Harry struggled to turn his head.

He could see nothing but empty beds to his right, which seemed odd for a reason Harry couldn't pinpoint until he noticed the empty visitor seats next to his bed. There was _always _someone there when he woke up in the hospital wing. In first year, after the Quirrell-cum-Voldemort debacle it had been Dumbledore. Third year, Madam Pomfrey had been there, hovering over him, with Snape and Cornelius Fudge close behind. Surely _someone _should be there.

However, it was when Harry turned his head to the left that he understood. The bed next to him had a person in it. Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand over him and muttering to herself. Her hair, normally in a neat bun like Professor McGonagall's was wispy, with strands flying across her face. She wiped them off her face without pausing in her wand-waving or muttering. Snape was there too, rummaging through a bag that rested on the bed, and pulling out potions bottles. One, he poured down the unconscious boy's throat, another he rubbed into the skin of his face. Dumbledore and Slughorn stood at the bottom of the bed talking quietly.

"I've never seen anything like it, Headmaster." Slughorn said, nervously rubbing his own balding head. "It's not a potion, at least not as far as I've read, but I've never heard of a curse that could do this either. His vital signs seem like he's drunk the Draught of Living Death, but the wormwood infusion has had no effect at all!"

"Neither have I seen anything similar, Horace." Dumbledore's blue eyes steadfastly refused to twinkle. "Neither have I. I fear greatly for the boy. Whatever happened in that bathroom will have far reaching effects for both Harry and young Mister Malfoy."

"Perhaps, Headmaster, we should ask Harry what happened. I'm sure it was just an accident, he couldn't have done this on purpose. I remember his mother, Lily Evans. Such a kind-hearted girl." Slughorn's gaze drifted solemnly to his feet.

"And do you remember his father too? James Potter was an arrogant, good for nothing reprobate who would not have hesitated before cursing." Snape snapped, now rubbing a gel into Malfoy's neck. "A fact you must both acknowledge, considering the events during the full moon. Potter is the same as his father, I knew it the first time I laid eyes on him."

"Boys, boys." Dumbledore admonished gently. "Harry is _not _Lily Evans, but neither is he James Potter. I think, Horace, that you are right. We need to wake Harry, unless you two are any closer to waking Mister Malfoy?" Snape shook his head and growled. "Poppy?"

"No, Headmaster. He's not responding to anything that would normally wake a coma patient, let alone a simple Ennervate." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I'll go and wake, Mister Potter."

Harry quickly closed his eyes, and affected a blank look for his face. He heard the clipped heels of Madam Pomfrey, and focused on the sound of them approaching.

"Wait," Snape cut in. "His wand, give it here, Poppy." Harry heard Madam Pomfrey take something, presumably his wand from the table, and walk back over to the sour man.

"Severus, the boy will need his wand." Dumbledore pointed out. Harry could almost _hear _the Potions Master rolling his eyes.

"Oh really, Headmaster? I was under the impression that he was a House Elf and could do wandless magic." Harry snuck a peek at the scene - thankfully everyone was turned away from him - Snape was glaring at Dumbledore like there was no tomorrow. "_Priori Inctantem!_" Instantly a tendril of black smoke wound its way out of Harry's wand. It seemed to grow, and multiply, its branches reaching out for Dumbledore. "_Finite._" Snape waved his wand and the black smoke receded back into the wand.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Madam Pomfrey admitted. "I can't say I've ever seen a truly _black _spell either, but that… that almost seemed _Dark_." Her voice rose an octave on the last word, betraying her shock and fear.

"But Harry wouldn't cast a dark spell, I'm sure. There will be a reasonable explanation, of course. An accident!" Slughorn spluttered. Harry hid a grin, for once the Potions Professor's unhealthy adoration of Harry was working to his advantage.

"Of course he would have. He was clearly trying to murder my Godson. The bathroom was a wreck by the time I got there - covered in water with smashed porcelain everywhere. Potter was out for blood." Snape, of course negated the positive effect that Slughorn had provided. Madam Pomfrey was now biting her lip worriedly and glancing over at the Headmaster nervously.

"I am reluctant to make a decision on anything before at least speaking to Harry. In any case, we must wake him now to discover what exactly has been cast on young Mister Malfoy. Poppy, if you will?" Dumbledore's voice was calm, yet Harry could detect a hint of worry in his tone.

"_Ennervate!"_ The woman intoned. Harry felt a rush of magic travel throughout his body, and his eyes jerked open.

"…what?" Harry faked the slight confusion he would have had, had he not already woken from the stunner. He pushed himself upright, widening his eyes at Snape. "You stunned me!" He accused hotly.

"You tried to kill my Godson." Snape countered snidely.

"He started it!" Harry began, only to be stopped by Dumbledore interrupting.

"Boys, do try to calm down. Severus, I am sure that Harry did not intend to damage Mister Malfoy to an extreme, and Harry, I assume that Professor Snape stunned you as he believed you would harm Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore raised one eyebrow at Snape, and the other at Harry. "No more arguing now, we have more important matters at hand."

"Potter, what curse did you cast?" Snape spat out. "And where, by Merlin, did you find it?"

"I… It was in a book - I didn't know what it would do though," Harry stammered. "It said 'for enemies' and I thought well, that Malfoy, well he's my-"

"Curse!" Snape was standing now, and advancing on Harry at a frightening rate.

"Semper Obscuri!" Harry couldn't help but to cower at the man's thunderstruck face.

"Where did you get that curse from, Potter? That curse is not in any books at this school!" The elder man hissed.

"Severus, calm down. If Harry found it in a book, then we can take the book and simply cast the counter-curse." Dumbledore said soothingly, his hand coming to rest on Snape's arm.

"There is no counter-curse!" Snape collapsed backwards into a chair. "Merlin, Draco…" He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"No counter-curse?" Slughorn seemed confused. "But a spell can't printed without a counter-curse, it's illegal. What kind of book was this spell actually _in? _And how old was it?"

"The book is about fifty years old, although the spell was only put into it around twenty years ago. It was never printed," Snape announced, his words muffled by his hands.

"Then how, may I ask, did both of you come across this spell?" Dumbledore looked between the two boys - men, waiting for an answer.

"A Potions textbook I borrowed from Professor Slughorn at the start of the year, sir." Harry broke first, as would be expected, but Snape's breaking was much more spectacular. The morose man raised his head, revealing tears making silent tracks across his face.

"I _created _it! _I _created this… this _monster_!" Harry blinked in shock, and Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey visibly moved back, startled. Only Dumbledore stayed his ground, moving even closer.

"Severus," he commanded gently. "tell me what this curse will do."

"He's blind!" Severus' voice was low, and devoid of any visible emotion. "Semper Obscuri - _Always in darkness._ Draco will never see again." He turned to face Harry's bedside and advanced menacingly. "This is your fault, Potter, you bumbling BRAT! Always poking your nose into things that don't concern you, always getting involved in things you've no right to be, always _ruining_ lives!"

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore called out, stepping in front of Harry, effectively putting himself in the way of anything that Snape could conceivably do. "Now Severus, surely if you created this curse, then you can fix it. The ability to reverse this is within you, whether it takes you an hour, or a year to work out, you _will _work it out." Albus nodded at him slowly.

"But Headmaster, it has been years since I created the spell. I would need to work through all of my original calculations again before I could even begin to think of reversing it. And the chances of me creating another spell are low to zero. I… I can't do it. I just can't do it!" Snape's face scrunched up and he seemed to fold in on himself, his legs coming up and his body and arms leaning downwards, until his arms cradled his legs protectively.

"Perhaps a potion, if not a spell." Slughorn suddenly said into the awkward silence. "You always did have a talent for Potions, you could use that to your advantage."

"No, it would have to be a spell. A potion could only change the physical effects of blindness, like cataracts, or glaucoma, but the spell uses his own magic to keep his sight from returning. If he had been a Muggle, the curse wouldn't have affected him at all, and if we try to forcibly remove the curse, it will drain all of his magic to try to keep him blinded, leaving him little more than a squib. Draco is _cursed_!" Snape took a deep breath and let go of his legs and raised his head, coming into a much more usual seated position. His face seemed more composed this time, even if still miserable.

"Severus, do you think you could wake him?" Dumbledore asked into the awkward silence that had descended after Snape's words.

"He will wake of his own accord, seventy two hours after the spell was cast. Three days time, in other words." Snape said slowly. "I shall take care of him, he'll need a fair amount of looking after."

"But what of your classes?" Slughorn piped up. "Won't they need you? And I'm sure you'll need the extra time to work on a counter-curse too."

"I will manage," Snape hissed angrily, his face twisting into an ugly scowl. "I have always managed."

"Severus, I think that perhaps Horace is correct. You do, already have so many constraints on your time. Classes, brewing for the infirmary, your business outside of Hogwarts… Adding Mister Malfoy and the counter-curse to that would surely be too much. No, I have an idea." Dumbledore turned to Slughorn and smiled benevolently. "Horace, as you have a potions lab attached to your quarters, you will brew the potions for the infirmary." Slughorn nodded unhappily, but Dumbledore continued. "You, Severus will work on the counter-curse in the time that has been freed up thanks to not having to brew."

"And what of Draco's care?" Snape asked scathingly.

"Well, that is where Mister Potter comes in." Dumbledore looked back at Harry and smiled unnervingly. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry gulped.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

[1] Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, British First Edition, page 488, lines 21 - 33


	2. Another Prophecy

- Chapter 2 -

Another Prophecy

Snape hadn't moved from Malfoy's bedside in four hours. He had returned to his cool façade shortly after his near breakdown. Harry idly wondered if it were normal. Harry stood, hiding, behind a half drawn curtain. He had received a note from the Headmaster asking to meet, and to bring Professor Snape. Harry grimaced at the idea of making the man move.

"Professor?" Harry called softly into the room. "The headmaster wants to see us in his office, sir. He says it's important." Snape grunted and frowned but stood anyway. Harry was slightly unnerved that the elder man followed him through the corridors, rather than the other way round.

"Why did you have to do it?" Snape asked suddenly, his voice a low whisper. "Why did you have to hurt Draco? He only ever wanted to be your friend."

"He was cursing me! He tried to cast an Unforgivable!" Harry defended himself bitterly. "Tried to be my friend? Yeah right." Snape didn't say anything else for the rest of their walk, being disconcertingly silent. The only good thing about walking with Snape was that Harry was summarily avoided by every other student. Some would smile, then see the Potions Master and cower away, while the rest saw the man and cowered anyway. Really, if he weren't so horrible, Harry might have been tempted to hire him as a personal bodyguard.

"Bastard." Snape whispered behind him, every few corridors. "Utter _bastard._"

Harry was grateful when they reached the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. Snape being so passive unnerved him.

"Cockroach cluster." Harry announced to the Gargoyle. He stepped through the archway, hearing Snape's world weary sigh as he did the same. When they entered the Headmaster's office, the Headmaster himself wasn't there. Harry stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do, when Snape pushed him aside, making his way to what seemed to be his favourite seat. Harry scowled at the man's back, and took the chair farthest away from the morose Professor.

They sat in silence until Dumbledore entered the room, not even looking at one another.

"Boys, I'm so glad that you both got here." The elder man said with a smile.

"What do you want, old man?" Snape asked bitterly, before Dumbledore could continue with the pleasantries. "Why am I here and not with my Godson?"

"I must confess that I have not necessarily been completely honest with either of you when I asked that Harry look after young Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore admitted, taking a lemon drop from a bowl on his desk and examining it in his hands. "Sybil Trelawney has made far more prophecies than either of you could ever have realised. Most of these pertained to Harry, and to the Dark Lord of course…"

"But there's one about Malfoy?" Harry interrupted, suddenly alert. "What's he going to do?"

"Hopefully rid the world of _you_!" Snape spat. Dumbledore sighed, and raised his wand.

"_Silencio!" _he intoned, waving his wand at both Harry and Snape. "I will not be interrupted. Harry, you are correct. There is a prophecy about Mister Malfoy. The prophecy also involves you." If Harry had been able to speak, at this point he would have shouted in protest, however Dumbledore's foresight prevented the trouble. "I have placed the memory in a Pensieve that the two of you may view it…" Dumbledore trailed off. "Though I warn you that you may not like the prophecy."

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

When Harry dropped down into the Pensieve, it was to find himself in a familiar room - the Divination classroom to be precise. A younger Dumbledore sat next to a younger Trelawney at the front of the classroom. The elder Dumbledore stood in a far corner, his face pointed away from everything, almost as if he were trying to block it out. Snape stood as far away from Harry as possible, with a dark scowl on his face. Harry had stayed still when he had landed, unlike the others, hence he was quite close to the two talking Professors, and could hear every word.

"Really, Albus!" She said, her voice much less mystic than in their lessons. "I don't see why it is so necessary to teach about palmography, it's demeaning to the Arts."

"Sybil, as much as I agree with you it is a valid topic that could appear on the OWLs and the NEWTs. We couldn't have any of your students missing the higher level grades, as they are all destined to do, could we?" Trelawney sighed, and pouted.

"As you say, but it's all a load of rubbish!" She turned up her nose snootily. "I thi- ugh!" the breath she had taken in was exhaled all in one burst as her head fell forwards, and then rose back up. She inhaled deeply before speaking in a low, gravely voice, her eyes half shut.

"_The Dark Lord shall return… Stronger than ever… A world full of chaos… A world without Light… Two chances, two boys… For his defeat to be served… These two together… May desecrate his throne… The first be a storm, of dark thundering power… Lightening's stain on his brow, his past be marked… The other be passion, fire and ice all in one… A dragon flying high, his bad faith longing to be free… The dragon will live a full life with no pain… no matter the winner, both to his gain… But Lightening must choose… To fight or to die… yet the choice is still none… for both may still be true… The dark and the light may come together… To vanquish the world of His cruel endeavours… Bound as one… Forever and ever…" _Trelawney's face fell forwards again, and when she raised it her eyes were wide open again. "I think that the examiners are useless, really!"

It took Harry a moment to process that Trelawney was continuing with the sentence that had been interrupted before the prophecy, his mind so consumed with the words that she had said.

"Yes… yes… I must be going now, Sybil." The memory Albus said, and the memory whirled around them, pulling them out, although not before Harry and Snape shared a momentary look of shock. In fact, they still shared the same facial expression once they came out of the Pensieve. The Headmaster sat at his desk, quickly offering the disgusting sweets he held.

Harry felt sick. Bound to the ferret forever? Was the entire world really against him? Only hours before, he had been sure that his life so far had been the biggest cosmic joke ever. And now the joke had gotten worse, so bad that even Snape was sympathizing with him - or at least not laughing. He looked up from his lap to see the Headmaster smiling benevolently, and suddenly felt a spike of anger shoot through him.

"You've known about this for years, haven't you?" Harry spat. "Just like you knew the other one. And you didn't tell me. Again." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and drew his head to one side. His next words came out as more of a sob. "And now I have to spend the rest of my life dodging curses from Malfoy. Thanks a bunch."

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began, still smiling. "Look upon this as a chance for you to explore avenues that you may not have even realised were open to you. This may even be a good thing for you, it would even save you from having to explain your sexuality to your friends."

"My sexuality?" Harry's jaw actually dropped. "Headmaster, I'm not gay." Dumbledore frowned slightly, and leaned back into his chair.

"My boy, there is no need for you to be quite so coy. Why, everyone in this room is 'gay' as you so eloquently termed it."

"I. Am. Not. Homosexual." Harry had almost forgotten about the third man in the room, as confused and as angry at the headmaster as he was. The Potions Master had stood, his dark robes straightening behind him, the accusation obviously having stirred him into explosive motion. "And neither is my Godson, to the best of my knowledge. You can not, and _will not_ attempt to force these _children _into some semblance of a relationship that they do not wish for!" He spoke in a low tone that was no less fierce for all that it lacked in volume. Harry was suddenly very glad that Snape wasn't growling at him like that. Even Dumbledore looked cowed. A little.

"Severus, you must understand that this is _prophecy, _it will come to pass, and we must do all that we can to make sure that young Draco chooses the right side." The old man stroked his beard absently, his blue eyes beseeching the younger man to see his way.

"The right side for _who,_ Albus? The right side for Draco, or for his family, or for his friends, or the right side for _you_?" Snape growled, his eyes narrowed. When the headmaster said no more, he span around whirling to a halt as he reached the door. "I will be in my laboratory, reworking the Arithmancy that created that spell. I expect to be informed of any developments with regards to my Godson." And then he left. Harry still sat curled up in his chair, eyes wide as they flew from the door to the headmaster and back again.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, apparently unruffled by the Potions Master's tirade.

"I understand, Harry, that you may feel that your sexuality is something that you cannot talk about, at your age, but know that when you come to terms with it, there is likely a relationship between you and Mister Malfoy brewing." Harry scowled at the elder man.

"You don't listen to anything!" Harry accused. "I'm not gay! I like _girls_!"

"Ah yes, _girls. _One of the portraits overheard you mention your kiss with Miss Chang. How did you describe it, ah, 'wet'. Perhaps not the best example of your interest in the fairer sex, my boy." Dumbledore tilted his head conspiratorially. "I, myself, was elder than you when I first admitted my preferences, and that took the presence of a very handsome, redheaded younger man."

"Just shut up!" Harry roared as he rose to his feet and exited the room in much the same manner that Snape had.

When he entered the Gryffindor common room, he immediately headed over to his friends. Ron took one look at the murderous glare on Harry's face and escaped over to Dean and Seamus who were playing Exploding Snap. Hermione peered over a heavy tome, her gaze soft.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked gently. Harry growled something unintelligible in response, and the two sat in silence for a few moments, until-

"Hermione, do _you_ think I'm gay?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes still fixed on a log slowly burning in the fireplace.

"I can't say that the idea's never occurred to me, especially after that thing with Cho, but I thought you had a thing for Ginny?" Hermione's eyes had drifted back to her book again, and she frowned in consternation as Harry pulled the tome away from her.

"How do you know about Ginny?" Harry hissed darkly. "I haven't told anyone about Ginny!"

"Well, you barely talk to her boyfriends, when she has them, and you _watch _her. It was only a guess, nobody told me anything. If it helps you, I think I'm the only person who's noticed anything. Ginny certainly doesn't know, and you know you'd have heard it from Ron if he'd figured something out." Hermione awkwardly patted him on the arm. "By the way, where have you been all day? I've barely seen you, and you missed dinner too. Ginny wasn't there either… Were you two… you know? Together?"

It was times like these, Harry reflected, that he remembered just how much of a _girl _Hermione really was. Despite her outward appearances as a bit of a bookworm, Harry knew firsthand how much the girl loved gossip, and had heard Ginny complaining about the single time they went out together on a shopping expedition. Logically, yes, Hermione was female, but Harry just didn't stop and think about it until the evidence was literally right in front of him. He suspected that Ron thought about it a lot more, but that was Ron's own business - if he ever got round to acting on his thoughts, that is. Harry sighed, realising Hermione was still looking at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

"No," he said despondently. "I know it's stupid, but I followed Malfoy, and we duelled and we both ended up in the hospital wing, and he's still there, and I'm going to have to look after him, and Snape hates me and Dumbledore thinks I'm gay, but he thinks Snape is gay too - apparently he's not." Hermione blinked a few times, assimilating the information slowly.

"_Dumbledore _thinks you're gay? Harry, he hasn't… done anything to you, has he? I know you spend a lot of time together, but that would be-"

"Really, wrong, so I'm glad he hasn't." Harry clarified, snorting with mirth at his friend's completely shocked face. "But he did mention young redheads - like Ron…"

Seeing Harry and Hermione collapse into fits of giggles, Ron sensed it was safe, and returned to the sofa.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not understanding why each repetition of the question sparked more hilarity.


	3. Marriage Mayhem

- Chapter 3 -

Marriage Mayhem

Seventy-one hours post-curse, Harry had, once more, been called to Dumbledore's office. This time, the headmaster didn't ask for him to bring Snape, but surprisingly Harry found himself wishing that the dour man was there. He knew that the Potions Master had been relegated to the dungeons, as a Gryffindor second year had seen Madam Pomfrey ousting the man from the Hospital Wing, claiming that he needed to bathe and was 'stinking up' her domain. Harry doubted that the Matron had used those words, although he had spent enough time under her care to know how formidable the woman could be.

He trudged his way up to the gargoyle, which, for once, jumped out of his way as he appeared. He stepped through the archway, and onto the spiral staircase, knocking on the wooden door when it appeared. The Headmaster's voice called to him to enter, in a slightly sombre tone.

The last thing Harry would remember seeing was the Headmaster's eyes, no longer twinkling, and a flash of red light.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Harry's eyes opened blearily, and he struggled to focus on his surroundings. He attempted to raise his hand to adjust his glasses, and was shocked to find his arms strapped to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. At the same moment, he frowned. He was sure he hadn't been sitting in a chair before… and the Headmaster's office didn't have chairs with arms… Harry raised his head, still reeling with confusion - when had his head even dropped to his chest?

He narrowed his eyes as the Hospital Wing swam into focus. Malfoy was on the bed in front of him, still unconscious. Harry turned his head to the left, to see Madam Pomfrey lying still on the next bed. He swung his head right, only to meet the eyes of the Headmaster.

"Harry, my boy," he whispered, just loudly enough to hear. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. You are soul-bound, I can see it. Soon you'll see it too, once you are married."

"Headmaster?" Harry said groggily. "What are you-?" With a wave of the old man's wand, he was Silenced.

"One day you'll understand, my boy. One day you'll even thank me!" Harry jerked himself in his bonds, only to find himself strapped down tightly.

_Let me go! _Harry screamed silently, watching in horror as Dumbledore took a piece of chalk from his pocket, and began to draw lines of runes in interlocking circles over the floor around Harry, and around the bed and - Malfoy.

It was a good thing that Hermione had finally admitted her crush on Ron, Harry realised. Otherwise she would never have thought to look up Pureblood marriage practices in the library. She'd told him about it, a fact that had, at the time, made Harry wonder if it was _him _she was after. As much as he loved Hermione, she was more like a sister to him than anything else. Thankfully, he now knew she was madly in love with Ron, so he'd helped her with some of her research, half wondering if he'd go through it with Ginny.

He was sure that Hermione had talked about the runes that were needed for the marriage. She'd said something like… like they needed to be perfect. If Harry could manage to smudge a couple of them then maybe, just maybe the magic wouldn't take…

Plan in mind, Harry began to edge his chair towards the runes, feet shuffling on the floor to smudge any chalk he could reach.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Down in the dungeons, Severus Snape awoke on his living room floor with the sort of headache that could only have come from one of two sources; a gallon of Firewhiskey, or a stunner from someone incredibly powerful. Noting the distinct lack of empty bottles, and Dark Lords, Severus came to the conclusion that the old man had actually stunned him. He frowned, trying to think of a reason, eyes straying to the clock. _Fifteen minutes left_. His mind told him. He frowned even more. _Fifteen minutes until what?_

He continued to look about his chambers, searching for something to remind him of his appointment… His lab rang no bells, so it wasn't an experiment. A quick perusal of his bedroom revealed no hidden woman, so he hadn't been that lucky. He knocked into his coffee table, knocking off a pile of marked parchments. As he knelt to pick them up, he smiled at the one on top, full marks, of course, for his Godson, Draco…

"Draco!" Severus hissed angrily. If Dumbledore had stunned him just before Draco awoke, it must mean that the old goat had plans for his Godson. Swearing bitterly, Severus took off at a run for the last place he'd seen the blond.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Harry had managed to edge his chair forward by around four inches, and was now desperately trying to smudge the runes closest to him. So far, he was having moderate success. Three runes had been completely obscured, and another two were well on their way to the same fate. Inwardly he cursed that he'd never taken Ancient Runes; he couldn't tell if the runes he was destroying were in any way important to the ritual.

With one last swipe of his foot, five runes had been obscured. Harry locked his jaw stubbornly. If he didn't know which runes were important, he'd just have to compensate by devastating as many as he could. Plan in mind, Harry began to rock his chair forward towards the next runes, only to crash to the floor as he heard Snape's voice shouting outside of the double doors…

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

"ALBUS, LET ME IN!" Severus roared. "STOP THIS NOW ALBUS! LET THE CHILDREN BE!"

"Severus, I'm sorry, but this must be," came the ever-calm and ever-annoying voice of Albus Dumbledore. "It has been foretold that these two be joined, and I am but a tool of fate in this."

"So mote it be," Severus whispered, and then, with an inarticulate growl he drew his wand, streams of deep purple exploding from the tip that spread to attack the doors to the hospital wing. Almost immediately, the purple was attacked by threads of red that seemed to emerge from the doors themselves. Severus set his jaw; it seemed that Albus wouldn't give in easily. It was a good thing then, that Severus had never been the flighty sort.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

The stone floor was cold under Harry's cheek, which stung, and he could feel warm, sticky blood running down across his left temple. His glasses had cracked in one eye, and his head was pounding in pain. He grunted darkly, screwing his eyes shut tightly, then opening them to squint at the floor. He cursed his luck, and began to rock his still-aching head across the floor. If there were any runes near his head, soon they'd be gone. He only prayed that it was enough.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Seven feet to his left, and on a bed, Draco Malfoy began to awaken. His head jerked as he heard a loud jarring noise, something hitting against a door, then the unmistakable splintering of wood. Somewhere underneath that was the sound of somebody moaning, and what appeared to be a mop. And then Draco's ears caught the tinkling of bells, just like the ones that he had heard at his second cousin's wedding. He frowned as he then heard the unmistakable wedding chant… he wouldn't have been at a wedding and unconscious, unless… but his parents wouldn't…

Never the less, Draco sat straight up, opening his eyes, ready to cause complete havoc and to forcibly stop the marriage, only to find that he couldn't see. He blinked furiously for a moment, before realising that it was real. He _couldn't _see_._ _He _couldn't see. Merlin, he couldn't_ see_.

Draco's breath quickened as he began to recognise the voice speaking around him. There was that old crackpot, Dumbledore, speaking the wedding chant, his Godfather, Severus was shouting loudly, although what he was saying, Draco had no clue. The mop was still working on the floor - why, Draco didn't know… If any of the runes on the floor of a wedding were wiped out, then the ceremony would change.

Draco sat, trying to calm himself for a moment. His parents weren't here, so they hadn't agreed to anything… What was the last thing he remembered? _Potter!_ No doubt this was one of his plans - or he was involved at the very least, having put Draco 'out of action' so to speak to protest against the wedding. But who were they marrying him to? It had to be one of their Gryffindors, and one of Potter's friends, so either the youngest Weasel, or the Mudblood. Draco spat. There was _no way_ that they would let him marry a Pureblood, not if this was an attempt to change his views, and he would _not _marry that stupid Mudblood bint Granger.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Severus crashed through the door to find his Godson sitting up in his bed, face turning towards the sound of the noise. One of the boy's hands flew up to his face, touching at his eyes. The spell had worked then. The child he had tried so desperately to save, the one thing good in his miserable wreck of a life, he had ruined. Draco was blind, and there was no doubt about it, it was _his _fault. No matter how much he wanted to blame Potter, the blame could only be laid at his own feet. If he hadn't created that spell, if he hadn't written it down. If he hadn't put the book with the spares in his classroom, if he hadn't taken the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professorship… But now was _not _the time to dwell on his mistakes. Now was the time to prevent Draco's life from being tied to Potters.

The wedding chant had sped up, the tone too, had changed. Severus swore under his breath. They were at the final stage of the joining now, where the magic would bind the two boys together. He desperately cast his mind back to what the ceremony would actually _do._

From the reading he had done, some years previously, and his memories of the marriage of Draco's parents, Severus remembered. And Severus smiled.

A magical wedding ceremony was different to a Muggle one. The runes drawn would focus the power of those who wanted to see the wedding take place, and push some of their magic into a bond. That meant that the more people there were at a wedding ceremony, the stronger the bond between the married pair. But here, in the hospital wing, there was only one person who would be willingly giving some of his magic to the bond. Dumbledore. Draco would resist it, Potter would resist it, and, of course, he would resist it too. Pomfrey, being unconscious, could go either way. As she wasn't willingly protesting, her magic could be used, or, as she had doubtlessly been put under some kind of spell or potion by Dumbledore, her magic could be seen as resisting.

Severus hoped that it would be enough. Albus Dumbledore hadn't defeated Gellert Grindelwald by luck, he was a powerful, and wily wizard who had years of experience to draw on.

As he felt the wave of magic wash over towards him, Severus sent out his magic in a fierce ball of rage, and resentment.

"I OBJECT!" He screamed as loudly as he could. "I OBJECT!"

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Harry didn't really understand _why _Snape was shouting, it wasn't as if Dumbledore was in a listening mood. He felt the magic that Snape sent out though, and he saw it, a sphere of cold, crackling purple which sat at the midpoint between himself and Malfoy. The bond forming.

Harry felt a tide of warm magic steal closer to him. It almost spoke to him, urging him to give his magic freely, to seal the bond. Harry narrowed his eyes, and took a deep breath, determined to refuse. The warm magic though, seemed to be worming its way into him, to be trying to siphon off his magic.

_No! _Harry silently screamed. With what felt like a Herculean effort, Harry kept his magic to himself.

"Let it go, Harry," called Dumbledore's weary voice. Harry looked up, seeing a gigantic ball of warm, Gryffindor red next to Snape's smaller purple one. "Send your love for Mister Malfoy with it."

"Throw it out, Potter!" Snape shouted, even louder. "Give it all of your resentment, and your hate. Tell the magic this is _wrong!_"

Shaking, Harry did as he was told.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Draco heard his Godfather calling to Potter, telling him to throw all of his negative feelings into the bond - the ceremony was ending then. But - why would Potter listen to Severus? They _hated _one another. Draco took a deep breath in through his nose. He hoped that Potter did as his Godfather said; Severus had only ever looked out for Draco. But, if he didn't, as was likely, then he and Severus would have to overcome the power of the Headmaster, Potter, and his bride.

Draco took another breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Severus watched in relief as he saw Potter's ball of golden flame. It felt icy, even from where he was standing, across the room. Potter had listened to him then, and not the headmaster. As the ball of gold floated across the room, falling in between the other two balls of power, Severus gasped at its size. While not as large as Dumbledore's ball, Potter's power was clearly larger than Severus's.

As he watched in disbelief, another sphere was thrown from Draco's chest, a sphere that was so cold Severus had to suppress a shiver. It, too, was larger than Severus's own, yet smaller than Potter's and Dumbledore's.

In the ranks of Death Eaters, Severus knew that he was a more powerful wizard than at least three quarters of them, putting him confidently in the Dark Lord's inner circle, where he needed to be, and the two boys were more powerful than he was.

The four balls seemed to swim towards each other, merging at some point in the centre. Severus hissed through his teeth as he saw a thin bond form between the two boys. The bond would solidify now, turning white and getting thicker. Then, it would manifest itself as rings on their fingers. Severus swore. He'd been too late. Just like he'd been too late to save Lily.

Severus dropped his head, and leaned against the wall of the hospital wing, defeated, hence he didn't see what happened next. All that Severus could remember afterwards, would be the bright flash of light, and the pale gold of the bond, still as thin as a thread, fragile before it disappeared.

He slid down the wall, and leant his head back against it, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. The bond hadn't been a marriage bond, but it _had _been a bond. Draco was linked to Potter, forever. As the Muggles said, _til death do they part_. Severus's inner musings were interrupted by an indignant Scottish brogue.

"Severus Snape! What on _earth _have you done?"

Severus groaned.


	4. Bound

- Chapter 4 -

Bound

Thankfully, Minerva McGonagall had more sense than the average Gryffindor, and didn't immediately summon the Aurors to arrest Snape for his 'crimes against nature' (something that had once been suggested by a former student - Gryffindor, of course). She did, however, release Potter from his chair, and revive Poppy Pomfrey.

Pomfrey was another kettle of fish, however. As soon as her eyes flickered open, she began to screech at the Headmaster. Or former headmaster, as was looking more and more likely to Snape's mind.

"Have you any idea how irresponsible you have been?" The Mediwitch bellowed angrily. "What if a student had been injured?"

"What if one _was_?" Potter muttered to himself from his seat on the floor, but his words were ignored by all but Snape, who turned his nose up at the Gryffindor.

"And to bind _children_ in marriage, Albus, what on Earth were you thinking?" McGonagall piped in.

"The two are soul bound, Minerva, can you not see it as I do? Their marriage will be a blessing for us all."

"In that case, I'm grateful that they are _not_ married." Snape snapped snidely, to the shock of the others in the room.

"Professor, we are bound." Malfoy spoke into the silence for the first time, his voice hoarse with disuse. "I felt the bond complete, sir."

"It was not a marriage bond!" Snape insisted. "Neither of you are wearing rings, the thread of the bond was too thin, and it was gold coloured!"

"Uh, that might have been partly my fault," Harry admitted in a small voice. "I was trying to rub out some of the runes, although I don't know how many I got, or if they mattered."

"That may very well be the case, Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall nodded seriously, looking at the floor where Harry had been laying. "Merlin, Potter, are you bleeding?"

"Maybe a little," Harry hedged. "Not much, I don't think…"

"Potter, more of these runes are obscured by the blood than obscured by your smudging." The Scotswoman sighed. "Poppy, I think you're going to need to take a look at him."

Snape softly snorted as the Mediwitch flustered over the brat.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She whined petulantly.

"Maybe, Madam, because it is your _job_ to notice injuries." He said darkly. "And there is another possible reason that the bond may have faltered; Myself, Draco and Potter all sent out negative magic. Our combined power was, at least, close to that of the Headmaster's."

"No matter now," Pomfrey huffed, obviously upset with Snape's pithy comment. "I need to take Harry into the treatment room to deal with his head. Minerva, if you'd help me to get the boy upright?"

The two women each grasped Potter underneath the arm, and hefted him towards the treatment room, but before they had gotten twenty feet from Draco both boys let out screams of anguish. Again, Pomfrey seemed nonplussed.

"Oh, Minerva, we've hurt poor Harry moving him!" She squealed. Snape swore, and moved over to take a hold of Potter himself, dragging the still screaming boy over to his Godson. The two only quieted when they were touching.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco angrily asked in a hoarse voice. "That… That felt worse than Crucio." Potter snorted weakly, as if disagreeing.

"Pomfrey tried to move Potter." Snape answered when none of the others seemed inclined to answer.

"Why should that hurt me?" Draco paused before speaking again, his voice coming out thinner, with just a hint of worry. "Godfather, can you take off whatever spell Dumbledore put on me? I still can't see!"

"Draco, Dumbledore did not put a spell on you."

"Then why I am I bli-" his voice seemed to catch in his throat, so he changed tactics. "Why can't I see, Severus?"

"You remember the fight that you had?" Snape began awkwardly. "With Potter?"

"Then get Potter to take the damn spell off me!" Draco growled, then shifted his weight to nudge the dark haired boy that he couldn't see from his legs. "Potter! Wake up you oaf and cast the counter curse!"

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter cannot remove the curse." McGonagall this time, then Snape.

"The curse has no counter, at present." Snape's voice was low, and so soothing that Draco almost missed the content of what he had said.

"No counter? You mean I'm - I'm stuck? Like this?" His voice was higher pitched now and he was speaking faster and faster as the implications sunk in. "No. That's not possible! I am not bli- I can't be! This isn't happening, it isn't. It's just a dream, that's all. Somebody spiked my drink with a nightmare potion, that's it."

"Draco, I promise you, you are awake, and this is happening." Snape took a step forwards, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder only to have the unseeing eyes turned towards him.

"Fix it, Uncle Sev!" He whined, frantic now. "Fix it for me!"

"I will fix it, Draco. I'll make it all better." The others present could see the tears glistening in Snape's eyes. Wisely, no one chose to mention them. "But it will take some time, and we have to work some things out with your other situation too." The blond nodded, then suddenly frowned.

"Er, Uncle Sev? Where is my wife? The only women's voices I have heard are McGonagall and Pomfrey." He turned his face from side to side in agitation. "Godfather?"

"Draco, the headmaster, in his _infinite_ wisdom, has bound you to Potter." Severus said slowly, moving to sit on the bed next to his godson. "But you are not married, you are bonded. There was no marriage. We may yet be able to fix this."

"But… why would he try to bond _us_?" Malfoy asked confusedly. "Did he… Does he… want… this?" Draco's hand waved with a surprising degree of accuracy between himself and Potter.

"No, Draco, as far as I can tell Potter harbours no affection for you." This seemed to be the right thing to say, as Malfoy visibly relaxed, leaning back into the bedding. "In fact, your feeling for each other may also have changed the bond.:

"Why do you all keep saying that we're bonded?" Potter bit out wearily from the bottom of the bed, looking in confusion between the motley group. "I thought there was only marriage bonds?"

"No, Mr Potter, there are a variety of bonds. From the runes, Albus obviously intended to bind you in marriage, but from what Professor Snape witnessed, you are not bound by marriage, but by something else." Her Scottish brogue deepened as she turned to speak to the Headmaster who still sat serenely in the floor in the middle of the wing. "You will provide your memories to me, Albus. I am relieving you from your post as Headmaster, pending a hearing with the board of governors, as supported by the school Mediwitch, and by Severus as another senior member of staff. I shall summon Horace for our fourth." With a whisk of her wand a silvery tabby-cat patronus flew out of the hospital wing.

"Severus, you will be my deputy?" She asked briskly, ignoring the weak protests of Dumbledore. "I shall need your support in holding the school together."

"No, Minerva, I cannot. I must dedicate all of my time to relieving Draco of this curse. Speaking of, we obviously need to give the pair rooms together, and alter their timetables so that they may attend lessons together." Snape frowned. "Or perhaps even relieve them of lessons, as they clearly cannot be too far apart from one another, and Draco may well struggle with the lack of vision."

"We need to investigate the bond, as well. I believe I will ask for Gringotts to release Mr Weasley into our employment for a time, also. He may have some idea about what to do with this whole mess." McGonagall sighed, smoothing back her hair with one hand. "For the moment, they will stay in the Gryffindor Head's chambers."

"And leave my Godson is vulnerable to the hordes of malicious Gryffindors? I think not!" Snape hissed darkly. "They may reside in the Slytherin's Head's chambers."

"And leave Mr Potter vulnerable to the hordes of malicious Slytherins? I think not!" McGonagall threw Snape's words back at him with vicious glee.

"Why not put them in the Founder's quarters?" Slughorn interjected, having arrived without being noticed, only to be met with two sets of rolled eyes, a sneer from Snape and pursed lips from McGonagall. "Potter is the heir to two Founders, is he not?"

"Potter is heir to _nothing._" Snape snapped angrily.

"No, Horace, explain. Where would you get that idea from?"

"Well, his second year shows it rather well, from what I've been told." Slughorn straightened his shoulders, and pulled self-consciously at his bow-tie. "He managed to get into the Chamber of Secrets; Slytherins secrets. And, while he was there, he pulled Gryffindors sword from the Sorting Hat. If that's not clear enough for you, I don't know what is!"

"And you have been listening to student rumour more than you should, Horace." Snape spat. "Potter no more entered the Chamber than he faced off the Dark Lord down there! It is lies, nothing more."

"I did, sir." Harry's hoarse voice entered into the conversation.

"Did what, Potter?"

"I did fight Voldemort in the Chamber, Professor." Harry coughed, a deep, wracking cough before continuing to speak. "He came out of a diary that Malfoy gave to Ginny."

"I didn't give the Weaslette a _thing!" _Draco hissed in the direction Potter's voice had come from.

"Your father. That's when he released Dobby too." Harry looked up, over at Snape who stood stock still, eyes half bugged out. "So, er, does that mean that we do get the chambers? I'm really tired, and my head still hurts."

- HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP - HBP -

Harry and Malfoy had come to a consensus on one thing, and one thing only. If one of them had to go somewhere, the other would go with them. They'd hoped that the restrictions of the bond would slacken, given time, but in the few hours that they'd been bonded, they had had no joy.

The most embarrassing thing for Harry had been when Malfoy had fallen asleep on their sofa. Harry had been working on an essay at the other end. He'd judged the distance between Malfoy and the bookshelf to be minimal, and had stood to retrieve a book he needed.

The pain had been _awful_. Harry had revised his earlier thought that the pain of Crucio had been worse. There was nothing, _nothing_ like the searing heat that clutched at his spine and simultaneously froze every molecule of his being. He could breathe one moment, and then the next his lungs were petrified. From the way his head had fallen, he glimpsed the blood alternate between flowing and not to his left hand. His eyes felt like they had been skewered, leaving him flailing and half-blind with bright flashes. His bones melted, reformed and melted again.

Harry was grateful when Snape entered their quarters at a dead run, picking up Malfoy and depositing him on Harry's chest. Both he and Malfoy gasped in relief. Snape narrowed his eyes at them, and raised his wand.

"I am going to tether the pair of you together." He growled darkly. "I will not have the pair of you doing this every ten minutes." He swished his wand between them, and a semi-transparent rope appeared tying Harry's left ankle to Draco's right. "There's a charm on it as well that will, if the pair of you somehow manage to pull further away from each other than that, that will work like an elastic band and snap you back together, hopefully before the worst of the pain sets in."

"Godfather, do we know what we're to do about classes, and such?" Malfoy asked, face pointing at the wrong corner of the room.

"You and Potter will not be attending classes until we get at least _one _of your issues corrected. Be that the bond itself or your sight. You will attempt to study in these quarters, and work on a better relationship between the two of you. According to the headmaster, that means you are to 'have wild sex', but I'm sure you'll both be pleased to know that he has now been stunned. If I find you in a compromising position, you will regret it - private rooms are _not _for canoodling!" Harry snorted involuntarily, stopping almost immediately as Snape turned the full force of his glare onto Harry. "You find this situation _amusing, _Potter?" He growled darkly.

"Well, to be fair, it is a little. I mean, who'd have thought three days ago that I'd be practically married to a blind Malfoy with an overprotective Godfather?" Harry felt rather than heard the snort from the blond who was still on top of him.

"Trelawney." He said, remarkably straight faced, before bursting into laughter. "And then your suicide, of course."

"Yeah, can't have a prediction _without _my death. Wouldn't be a real fucking prophecy then, would it?" Harry replied, only half sarcastically.

"Potter!" Snape hissed darkly. "You _will _not give out the details of that prophecy to anyone who you come across!"

"But he's not just anyone, is he?" Harry returned, sitting up and shocking an undignified squeal from Malfoy, as he slid off Harry. "Sorry!" Harry moved to steady Malfoy with the grace and speed of a Seeker, before turning to continue with Snape. "This prophecy is _about _him. He deserves to know."

"But what if he…" Snape didn't need to finish his sentence, merely pointing at his left arm where Harry knew the Dark Mark was branded into his skin.

"He should at least know exactly what is at stake when he makes his choice." Harry maintained obstinately. "I know what it feels like to have people dictating your life, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I can't speak for Malfoy, but it makes me want to do the exact opposite."

"Potter, I…" Snape shook his head, frowning. "You'll tell him no matter what I say, won't you?"

"Yep." Harry clarified. "So the only thing you need to decide is whether or not you want to be hear to deal with him after he hears it."

"I'll stay." Snape said, and then scowled at the two boys who were still on the floor of their sitting area. "Get up now! Sofa!"

Harry scrambled to his feet, it was still close enough to summer that he obeyed barked instructions without thought, and was seated upright on the sofa within a minute. Malfoy, however still sat where Harry had positioned him earlier.

"Oh no, don't help the _blind_ boy, will you Potter?" He snarled viciously, refusing to move even a single inch. With a quick glance at Snape, Harry darted back down, pulling Malfoy to his feet and guided him back to the sofa, careful not to touch him anymore than he had to. Merlin knew that things were already weird enough without even risking Malfoy possibly being gay, and Harry was fully determined that if the blonde was, he'd ask Ginny out, no matter the debilitating nerves that struck whenever he so much as looked at her. Or Dean Thomas being a possessive idiot.

"Potter, will you stop staring into space and say whatever you had planned to say?" Snape's irritable growl snapped Harry out of his contemplative trance.

"Uh, well, I didn't really have anything planned, but, here goes, I guess. Malfoy, there's a prophecy, about you and me. _The Dark Lords shall return, Stronger than ever, A world full of chaos, A world without Light, Two chances, two boys, For Their defeat to be served, These two together, May desecrate the thrones, The first be a storm, of dark thundering power, Lightening's stain on his brow, his past be marked, The other be passion, fire and ice all in one, A dragon flying high, his bad faith longing to be free, The dragon will live a full life with no pain, no matter the winner, both to his gain, But Lightening must choose, To fight or to die, yet the choice is still none, for both may still be true, The dark and the light may come together, To vanquish the world of Their cruel endeavours, Bound as one, Forever and ever." _Harry paused for breath, not noticing the curious look that Snape was giving him. "I don't actually really get _why_ it's about you, but Dumbledore seems to think so, so I guess-"

"Draco means dragon," Malfoy interrupted. "And Malfoy means bad faith. You didn't have to tell me this. In fact, it would have been better for you not to tell me. It would have been easier for you to just be nice to me, to convince me to join your side. This way, there's no incentive for me to join you." Harry shrugged, kicking at his feet.

"You should know." For all his nerves, his voice was like steel. "I know what it feels like to have people running around messing with your life because of a stupid prophecy, and if you know, you've at least got a shot of getting them to bugger off."

"Thank you, Potter."


	5. Complications

- Chapter 5 -

Complications

For the next few days, Harry and Malfoy adjusted, safe in the comfort of their rooms. Various professors appeared, teaching them spells, and techniques to help them. Malfoy reckoned that Flitwick had helped the most, managing to teach both him and Malfoy charms to read books aloud, to make Snape's tether visible and set of an audible alarm if it came near to stretching, while Harry thought that McGonagall had been a lifesaver, showing him how to conjure thick smoke and invisible walls. They quickly became his best friends, allowing Harry and Malfoy to start showering again, and to sleep on a bed, rather than slouching on a sofa.

Snape appeared every day, apparently to check that, in Snape's own words; 'the worst Potions student had not murdered the best'. Harry had replied that it was cruel to tell Malfoy that he was the worst Potions student, and that even if he had made a few attacks on Harry over the years, he was sure that the blonde didn't want to _kill _him.

Harry hadn't been surprised when Snape took points from Gryffindor. He had, however, been surprised at Malfoy's snigger. Harry took that as a good thing, hoping that he and Malfoy were becoming just slightly more comfortable with each other.

At Malfoy's behest, Harry had started reading their textbooks aloud. The two of them had discovered that they learnt at a much quicker pace without interruption in classes, and spent days at a time on a single subject. Malfoy was teaching Harry Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, having petulantly stated that he refused to go to Divination or Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had merely sighed at that, knowing that he was to blame for their current state - his spell had put Malfoy in the hospital wing in the first place - so he was resigned to making sacrifices.

The only good news had come from Snape, who was in fact, their most frequent visitor, sweeping into their quarters at least twice daily.

"Gringotts has agreed to send Weasley to attempt to break, or loosen your bond." He told Malfoy in an undertone. "The eldest Weasley child, an… above average student. He is likely to be able to assist, in some manner."

"Well then when is he coming?" Malfoy spoke normally, having long given up on trying to keep his conversations private from Harry, something which Harry was particularly grateful for on this occasion. "Why is he not here _now_?"

"Flitwick is haggling over the price." Snape replied. The greasy git hadn't stopped trying to cut Harry out of every conversation, glaring darkly at him every single time that Harry tried to speak.

"Why is he haggling? Does he not understand that this is _my _life?" Malfoy sighed loudly, a large puff of air and folded his arms across his chest. Harry was hard pressed not to snicker at the image he presented - missing only a pout in his re-enactment of a toddler's temper tantrum. "Potter, you're rich, you pay him!"

"Er, Malfoy, I don't think I have that sort of money…" Harry was interrupted by Malfoy flicking his hair and - the only way to describe it - _huffing _at him.

"Potter, I understand that you hate me, believe me when I say that the feeling is entirely mutual, but if you just _pay _him we'll be able to move more than two yards apart! Surely you can see that that would be to your benefit as well?" He turned his nose up, making a point of turning his head away from Harry. "I know that you Gryffindor sorts aren't the most forward thinking, but _why _should you spite yourself?"

"No, Malfoy, I don't think you understand." Harry replied, shifting towards the other boy. "I don't know how much money I have, I don't know if I could afford to hire Bill."

"Well then go and get your last Gringotts statement and we'll see just how many millions you can spare!" Malfoy spat out, obviously annoyed with the entire situation.

"I've never had a Gringotts statement." Before Harry had even finished speaking, the other two in the room had taken sharp breaths. Snape, who had been pretending not to listen to the semi-argument growled loudly.

"Albus!" He hissed menacingly, before drawing his wand. "Potter, stand!" Harry did so, warily, making sure to stand directly in front of Malfoy so that he wouldn't accidentally stretch the bond.

"Just remember, sir, that we don't know what's going on with the bond yet, so killing me might kill Malfoy too." He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Please, please don't hurt me."

A complicated movement of Snape's wand had a glowing red net appear around Harry's body, at a distance of roughly an inch. Closer to his skin, touching it almost, so close that Harry's clothes hid it, was an almost invisible pale violet coloured sheen.

"No…" Snape's voice had taken on a distant sound, for once his face gave away his feelings. Snape looked shocked. No, worse than that. Snape looked as if the earth beneath his feet had suddenly given way. "Lily," he breathed, so quietly that Harry almost missed it.

"Uncle Sev?" Malfoy asked gently, unable to see the results of the unknown spell. "What just happened?" When Snape said nothing, Harry decided to answer - as best he could.

"Well, Snape waved his wand at me and now there's like, a red cage around me, and he's a bit, er, out of it." Harry shuffled slightly away from the Professor, slightly worried by the dazed expression he wore.

"I'll assume that it was a detection spell, and that the red cage is a mail ward." Malfoy hummed thoughtfully. "Unless it was that… No, it couldn't be. Although…"

"Unless it was what?" Harry asked, slightly panicked.

"I did read about a curse that would turn the victim inside out if they moved. There was a cage around the body there too, though I'm not entirely sure if it was supposed to be red or blue…" He paused again, tilting his head to one side. "Blue, yes, blue. No, red. Definitely red. Or was it…?"

"Well what can I _do_?" Harry asked, most definitely worried. It was a pity, really, that Malfoy couldn't enjoy the look of terror his entirely genuine thought process was producing on his enemy.

"Stand still, of course."

"It was a detection spell." Came Snape's voice, softer than Harry had ever heard it. "There's a mail ward, with Dumbledore's signature, and-" He took a deep, gasping breath. "And Lily's protection."

"My- My Mum's protection?" Harry took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush as he collapsed onto the sofa next to Malfoy. "I- It's still there? Dumbledore said that… that it had been used up, with Quirrell."

"It should not have lasted as long as that." Severus interrupted Harry's introspection. "There were documented cases, under Voldemort and Grindelwald of a parental sacrifice that lasted hours, several Death Eaters fell foul of them, in fact… but _years_? _Fourteen_ years? That is… unprecedented."

"Well then, that means that Voldemort did something differently, correct?" Malfoy pointed out. "Merlin's sake, Potter, stop fucking hyperventilating in my ear!"

"Yes, yes he would have. But we have no way of knowin-"

"I remember when she died." Harry's voice was hollow, cutting off the end of Snape's sentence. "He offered her a chance to live, but she didn't take it." His eyes snapped upwards to Snape. "Is that different enough?"

Snape muttered underneath his breath, something which to Malfoy sounded suspiciously like 'so he did keep his word,' but the blonde wasn't willing to risk his life, or his Godfathers if he repeated the sentence to an oblivious Harry.

"It doesn't really matter, can we just take the mail ward off, and get Potter to Gringotts because I would _really _love not to sleep next to the Golden Boy for the rest of my natural life!" Harry smirked at the expression on Snape's face; evidently the man hadn't considered what being tethered to each other meant in practical terms.

"_Finite Incantem_." The professor intoned, wrist snapping the tip of his wand in a perfect circle. "It has been removed."

"Then let's _go_!" Malfoy huffed. "The sooner we get to Gringotts, the sooner we get the cursebreaker, the sooner we get _free_!"

Snape nodded, absently leading the two boys from their quarters to the front gates. Harry nudged the blonde's shoulder, and leaned in close to talk to him.

"Er, Malfoy, is it just me or does he seem a bit… weird?" Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Of course he's out of sorts Potter!" He snapped. "He's just seen the magic of the love of his life, a magic that he thought he'd never see again!"

"The _what?_" Harry choked on air, barely managing to keep himself upright. "Merlin, please tell me you mean Dumbledore. Please, please, please!"

"Ah, shit, I shouldn't have said that. Fuck. Not a word, Potter, or Snape will murder us both! Just walk - and for Merlin's sake, pretend this never happened!"

Snape didn't comment on Harry's ashen face as he apparated the two boys to Gringotts, speaking only to direct Harry to the correct teller before stalking off out of the bank.

"Uh, Malfoy, Snape just walked out." Harry told the blond nervously. "Do you think-"

"He'll come back." Malfoy said in a tone that made it clear that he thought it to be a completely obvious conclusion. "Now let's go to the damn teller and get this sorted out!"

Harry took a step towards the teller, before turning to Malfoy with a stricken expression. Malfoy couldn't see the teller, so didn't know where to walk, not to mention that Malfoy couldn't see where _Harry _was to know where to move without jarring the bond. In their quarters, it hadn't presented a problem as Harry had just grabbed Malfoy and dragged him, but out in public… he didn't want people to see him _touching _Malfoy, and the Daily Prophet would probably start another rumour about him being the next Dark Lord if they caught him manhandling Malfoy.

"Take my arm, Potter," Malfoy spat out. "You're leading the blind, not seducing me, and I'm entirely sure the Prophet will be able to work that out." Harry blinked at Malfoy's surprisingly accurate guess as to his thoughts, but did as he was told.

"Um, hi, I'm Harry Potter!"

"Congratulations on remembering your name, sir." The goblin replied drily. Malfoy sighed in disgust.

"Harry Potter would like to meet with his vault manager to discuss his buseiness affairs, and depending on how positive the outcome of his meeting is, he would like to contract for the services of cursebreaker William Weasley. Isn't that right, Potter?"

"I- er- well-" A well placed elbow to his ribs had Harry straightening up. "Yes. I suppose, yeah."

"As you wish, Mr Potter. Will your... associate be present for this meeting?" The goblin replied, signalling to another goblin behind him.

"Yes." Harry replied quickly. He didn't need another elbow to inform him that he was out of his depth. The teller nodded, and gestured for them to follow him. Harry led Malfoy through a door almost exactly opposite to the exit, and then through a series of winding corridors. The teller deposited them in a moderately sized office, where the two teens sat.

"Your vault manager shall arrive shortly, please make yourselves comfortable." The goblin told them stiffly. As soon as the door had shut, Malfoy turned in Harry's direction.

"These chairs, are they covered with dragon hide?" Malfoy asked him impatiently, his own manicured hands stroking the material of the arm of his chair.

"Er, yeah, I think so..." Harry poked at his chair's arms dubiously. "Though it seems a bit soft to be dragon... Do you not like dragon hide or something, do you need a new chair or-"

"Don't be foolish, Potter. I was merely ascertaining what standard of office your wealth merits. For your information, you are considerably wealthy."

"Err, right." Harry nodded. "Uh, Malfoy, what do I actually have to say?"

"Just say that I speak for you in all matters today, and then twiddle your thumbs."

"Got it." Harry nodded to himself. He coughed nervously. "Err, what exactly are you going to do?"

"Sort out your accounts, no doubt they're in an awful state."

"Malfoy, I really don't think I have the kind of money you think I have, I mean, I only have what my parents left me, and I don't think that-" Harry stopped speaking as Malfoy tapped him sharply on his wrist.

"Your accounts manager is coming." The blond said shortly. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, but shook his head when only moments later a goblin entered and crossed to sit behind the desk in front of them.

"Mr. Potter," The goblin nodded to him. "I understand that _you_ have business with me, today?"

"Uh, yes, but um, this is Draco Malfoy, and er, he speaks for me in all matters." Harry finished, but an elbow from Malfoy quickly had him remembering the last word he'd been instructed to say. "Today! All matters today."

"As _you_ wish, Mr Potter." The goblin returned, turning to the Slytherin, who stiffened at the sharp tone to his voice.

"Potter, how many Gringotts summons have you ignored?" Malfoy sounded exasperated, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"None! I haven't got any summons." Harry protested. "People get summoned? What for?"

"Meetings regarding the running of your accounts, will readings, business proposals... Your magical guardian would have passed the details on."

"My _what_?" Harry frowned. "The only guardians I have are the Dursleys, and while I can see them not passing things onto me, they're sure as hell not magical anything."

"Seriously, Potter? The rumour about you living with Muggles is _true_?" Malfoy turned towards the goblin, who sat in silence. "To whom have you been requesting the presence of Potter, here?"

A quick shuffle through the paperwork on the goblin's desk revealed a name – Albus Dumbledore, and a sum total of 18 requests made. Each time, Dumbledore had signed to say that it had been passed on. With a dark look, the Goblin wrote something Harry couldn't see on a piece of parchment.

"Dumbledore _will_ pay." The goblin said shortly.

- HBP – HBP- HBP – HBP – HBP -

**A/N: **Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me... Pretty much everything has been updated today, so check out the new installments of everything else too!


End file.
